


The Star(light) On The Top Of The Tree

by blackpink_trash_queen



Series: VIXX-Mas 2017 [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, christmas tree antics, one surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Hongbin will do anything to see Hakyeon light up like a Christmas tree.





	The Star(light) On The Top Of The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> listen. I adore Hongbin. And i adore Hakyeon. that is all. 
> 
> enjoy my loves~

There were very few things Hongbin disliked about Christmas, one of them being decorating the tree. 

Not only did it take forever, but Hakyeon was such a perfectionist that he insisted everything had to be perfect. It irritated Hongbin beyond belief. He loved his boyfriend, he really did. But sometimes he wanted to smother him in his sleep.

As it was, they had already spent an hour just getting the damn tree into the house.

Hakyeon had insisted that they have a real tree this year, because it was more ‘authentic’. Hongbin had argued that real trees drop needles everywhere, and that they were going to spend the next month cleaning them up constantly.

In the end though, he had given up and gone with Hakyeon to pick out their tree. And of course, Hakyeon had to pick the biggest tree they possibly could. But nothing had compared to the smile on his face when they finally got it set up in their living room.

“See, I told you it would fit!” Hakyeon said, stepping back to look at their tree with his eyes shining.

“I’ve heard that before,” Hongbin whispered under his breath as he walked out of the room to find their decorations.

“I heard that, asshat!” Hakyeon yelled from the other room.

Hongbin began the long process of carrying not one, but three, boxes full of ornaments and other Christmas decorations from their spare closet to living room. He still didn’t understand how they had so  _ much _ , and yet every year Hakyeon insisted that they needed new ornaments.

Hongbin understood why Hakyeon wanted a yearly ornament, to celebrate each year they’ve spent together. But what he didn’t understand was why they needed to buy three boxes of sparkly gold balls that were probably going to end up broken when they inevitably fell off the tree at some point.

But like always, Hongbin gave into what Hakyeon wanted just so he could see his face light up in joy.

***

Hongbin groaned in frustration as he looped what felt like the millionth hook through the millionth ornament before handing it to Hakyeon. Their medley of Christmas songs filling the room around them as Hakyeon placed little shiny balls on the tree in what he claimed was ‘the optimal pattern to make sure the lights reflect off of them perfectly.”

Hongbin was pretty sure he was full of shit at that point.

“Okay,” Hakyeon sounded so proud as he held his hand out to Hongbin. “I just need one more green one and then the star can go on top.”

Hongbin gave a sigh of relief as he passed the last ornament to Hakyeon to place on the tree. After two long hours of putting ornaments, and tinsel, and holly, and every other form of decoration you could think of, they were almost done.

“Let me go find the star and you can put it on the top,” Hakyeon said as he walked back into the other room to find the star they had bought the first Christmas they had spent in their apartment together.

Hongbin stood up, trying to hide the slight look of shock on his face as he brushed the pine needles off of his sweater. (He had told Hakyeon this was going to happen, but as per usual no one listened to him.)

Usually Hakyeon wanted to be the one to put the star on the top of the tree, so Hongbin was slightly shocked that he had said Hongbin could do it.

“Are you sure you don’t want to put the star on top? You do it every year.” Hongbin said, reaching out as Hakyeon handed him the star.

Hakyeon gave Hongbin a slightly confusing look, but smiled. “Of course I’m sure, you’ve been so patient putting up with me today. I want you to christen our first Christmas in our new apartment.”

Hakyeon smiled, pressing a kiss to Hongbin’s cheek before placing his hands on his shoulders. “Now, put it on so we can light this bitch up!”

Hongbin laughed, his sides hurting from lack of breath. “You are so ridiculous, I swear.”

Hakyeon laughed as he watched Hongbin stretch up onto his tiptoes to reach the top of the tree.“Yeah, but you love me.”

“Unfortunately,” Hongbin said under his breath.

“What was that you punk?” Hakyeon said, pinching Hongbin on the waist as he turned back around. “Come here.”

Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Hongbin’s waist, pulling him in to kiss him hard on the mouth. Their lips melded together as Hongbin let out a sigh of happiness.

Hakyeon pulled away with a wide smile on his face. “Light it up, lover boy.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m doing it,” Hongbin laughed softly as he plugged the lights in.

Hakyeon gasped as the tree lit up, the tiny lights blinking softly and casting a warm glow through the room. “It’s beautiful.”

Hongbin watched the look on Hakyeon’s face as he watched the lights twinkle, a joy spreading through his chest at seeing his boyfriend so happy. This is what made the whole thing worth it. Seeing how purely happy it made Hakyeon.

Even though it was a pain in the ass to do, Hongbin would do it again every year for a hundred years just to see that smile on Hakyeon’s face.

 


End file.
